Demon Kings Like to See the Big Picture
by Daria234
Summary: Evil!Wyatt/Evil!Sam X-over with Supernatural . Wyatt and Supernatural's Sam form an alliance to rule demons together and combat an outside threat. It turns out better than they had hoped. SLASH Sam/Wyatt. DARK themes, slash, don't read if you don't like


Written for comment_fic on livejournal , the prompt was evil!Sam/evil!Wyatt, black sheep of the family,

They had started out as enemies. Humans who could destroy demons, who could reach out and focus their anger and make upper level demons writhe and scream for exactly as long as they wanted.

They each had thought they were one of a kind. So it was natural for them to be rivals. To pit their demon followers against each other. To wage war for the privilege of ruling Evil.

But sometimes enemies have to become allies when faced with a great external threat. And then they started working together, making sure their demonic organizing was under the radar of witches and psychics. Making sure there was so much claw and tooth and sword between them and the world that nobody would ever reach their now-shared throne room. Making sure that the future of evil wouldn't be snuffed out before it could finally impose its order on the world.

Before Sam and Wyatt joined together, they each had trouble tolerating the presence of others. They would fuck demons and creatures and sometimes even humans, but they always felt disappointment or even disgust - for their partners' smallness, their simplemindedness, their weakness, their capacity to see only half of the reality - either all human or all demon, always missing the big picture. And their minions and victims were troubled and confused by this.

But Sam and Wyatt made perfect sense to each other. Hey, you're a human who rules demons. Sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night crying, sometimes you're bored and you could disintegrate an army of beasts with a wave of the hand. Neither was strange. Neither was surprising.

And they had things to talk about. Like what it was like to the black sheep in a family full of righteous warriors. The sting of their judgments and the ignorance. The pity for their lack of vision, and the writhing beast of rage underneath. The desire to punish this unjust rejection, the desire to destroy what you love pulsing beneath one's fingertips, constantly pushing to come out.

They warned wach other about this desire the first time Wyatt and Sam agreed to work together. It was also the first time they kissed, if you can call it that. Sam started it, moving toward Wyatt slowly and deliberately so it couldn't be mistaken for the wrong kind of attack. And he kissed Wyatt on the neck, giving just the faintest hints of teeth.

"Be careful, Sammy," Wyatt had said, eyes flashing dark, "It doesn't usually end well for the things I care about."

"I told you not to call me Sammy," he replied, giving Wyatt a gaze that was anything but careful.

In the underworld, pacts are sealed with either blood or sex, and that night their alliance was stamped with both. But then, to their surprise, the same thing happened the next night. And then the next.

It turned out to be the perfect arrangement. They could each have one person they could be human around, a private sphere of honesty, where weakness and longing and even occasional goofiness could be revealed, without regard to the politics of demons. And publicly, they could compete to prove how merciless they were, instilling terror among their legions.

Their rule was stronger together, and certainly strong enough to ward off the new threat.

And so Sam kept falling into the bed of the only other man who really understood the nature of power. A man who also believed in family, who tried again and again to convince his younger brother to join him in his conquest. Who wanted nothing more than to take care of Chris and fight side-by-side with him, who felt Chris' rejection so acutely that he had almost killed him.

And Wyatt kept giving his body to the man who kept saving his big brother from harm, no matter how many times it was made clear that they would never be on the same side. Sam, who knew what real loyalty was, who still looked up to Dean, who even still imitated Dean's mannerisms when no one else was around. The perfect younger brother.

They had both been abandoned by the ones they loved. They were both alone. But then they found each other. They first made the alliance when they discovered that Dean and Chris were working together to turn them good. But now that they were together, Sam and Wyatt could defeat anyone.


End file.
